Love will conquer all
by Leecemd
Summary: Bosco's found his true love, do you know who she is. This is my first fanfic. I've added a few new chapters. Please R
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Third Watch does not belong to me in any way. I am a big fan and love to watch the show,so I thought I would try it in my own words.  
Love Will Conquer All.  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
He woke up and glanced at the clock noticing the red letters red 5:30am. He groaned knowing it was time to get up. He was glad that he was able to turn off the alarm and allow her a few more minutes to sleep in, it was usually her up at the break of dawn, begging and pleading with him to get up so they weren't late for work. He studied her while she was sleeping, noticing how her long, silky hair lay across the pillow, how long her lashes looked against her tanned skin. He realized how beautiful she looked and how peaceful she was. All he could think of was how much he loved her and how he almost lost her one day not too long ago. His smile turned to a frown as he thought back to what his life was before she was in it. ALONE was what he could remember, he had never met a woman before that he was able to share all aspects of his life with. They had so much in common, there strive to rid the streets of criminals, there past family lives, there love for each other and there ability to know what the other was thinking before they even spoke. He cold share work, play and love with her never having to worry that she would not understand him. He had dated plenty of women before, some he cold relate to and some not at all. Some couldn't understand his job and others couldn't understand him. People told him they would never last, never once did he believe them. They had been through so much and that seemed to cement there relationship. She was his soul mate and he knew he would do whatever it took to keep them together. There love would conquer all.  
  
Snapping out of his daydream he notices she is watching him. "Whatcha staring at Boscorelli, take a picture it will last longer", she states.  
He laughs and bends down to place a kiss on her lips, she puts her arms aound his neck to pull him closer. She loves the feel of his body against hers and she snuggles closer to him.  
He breaks the kiss telling her, "Get your lazy butt out of bed its time to get a quick run in before we have to head in to work".  
"Lazy, who you calling lazy", she exclaims.  
"You, I believe I'm calling you lazy", he taunts.  
By the look on her face he can tell she is starting to get ticked off he knows this and continues to taunt her on purpose because he loves it when she's all fired up.  
"Lazy, I'll show you whose lazy, Boscorelli", she snaps, springing out of bed throwing on some sweats and her running shoes and throwing her hair back in a NYPD hat, she turns and runs out the door.  
He throws on his hat and takes off after her laughing. He is at an advantage because he is in better shape than her, faster and leaner. He passes her easily. As he ran by her he smacked the brim of her hat so it covered her eyes.  
She snarled, "Watch it Bosco or when I catch you, your gonna get it".  
"Is that a promise or a threat", he asks with a smile.  
"Definitely a promise, oh definitely a promise", she chuckles.  
He stops running and looks at her confused and asks," What does that mean?"  
"That means I promise your gonna get it and good", she states.  
Looking puzzled he asks, " I'm gonna get what".  
With a straight face she says," A beat down".  
"From who, You", he asked astonished that she would assume that she was more powerful than him.  
"Yep", she says, "just watch you never know when it is coming".  
Laughing he turns away from her and starts to walk towards home, "Whatever you say, I will believe it when I see it".  
His laughter is short lived as she runs up to him tackling him and bringing him down on the ground. Flipping him over she straddles his body, pinning him to the ground so he can't get up.  
"See I told you so Boscorelli, Never doubt a woman", she smirks.  
She gives him a passionate kiss on the lips and gets off of him and starts to jog home.  
As he gets up you can see that look on his face, that look that makes everyone watch out. Bosco's on the loose. He will get back at her, its just a matter of time. He plots his revenge as he jogs back home to try and beat her into the shower.  
  
TBC.........  
  
Please read and review, this is my first fanfiction. Can you tell who Bosco's Soul Mate is? 


	2. Work

Chapter 2: A DAY AT WORK  
  
Bosco walks into the locker room to change into his uniform. Since it is one of the rare days that he is actually early for a shift he is alone. He ponders his morning as he gets ready, thinking back to their morning run and the steamy joint shower that followed. He got to thinking about the future, their future. They weren't officially living together, except for the fact that she spent almost every night with him and that most of her things were at his apartment as well. He couldn't remember the last night that he spent alone. It seemed the apartment stopped being his and became theirs a long time ago. As he was buttoning up his shirt the locker room door opened and he notices Sargent Cruz saunter in with the ever present grim look on her face. She doesn't acknowledge his presence in the room even though they both are very aware of each other. She just turns to her locker and starts to get ready for her day at work. They haven't spoken at work or worked a shift together for a few weeks now, not since the day of all the fake 10-13's the night that Cruz almost lost her life. If it wasn't for Faith, Cruz wouldn't be standing there right now. Cruz and Faith were like oil and water; they didn't get along at all. Faith hated Cruz and Cruz knew it. Faith thought Cruz was a renegade cop, Bosco knew better though. She just wanted to get rid of the crime, because it had ruled her life for so long and she wanted to rid the world of it. It had killed her sister and Cruz was afraid it would kill her one day too. Cruz didn't hate Faith, she just did not like how Faith tried to play Bosco's mommy and she felt she tried to run his life. Bosco also knew this wasn't the case with Faith, she just loved her partner like a brother and didn't want to see him hurt or see him do something stupid. Something stupid was usually what Bos was known for. It was better this way; Anti-Crime was full and besides that Bosco's home was in 55-David with Faith. It had been his home for so long, he liked it with her. Shifts with Faith were never dull, they always had something to talk about, or she always had something to yell at him about. He did miss the action in Anti-Crime. Faith and Bosco had been partners and friends for so long, and it pissed her off so much when he spoke with or of Cruz that Bosco kept away from her it seemed to make everything easier for all parties. Once again the door opens and Sully, Ty and Faith all walk in together laughing over something Ty had said. They all look over and see Bosco, so Ty and Sully both greet him with a "Hey Bosco". Faith on the other hand notices Cruz in the room and she quickly looks at Bosco to see if he is watching her. Noticing Bosco is ignoring the fact that Cruz is in the room, Faith walks up and slaps him on the back laughing and says "Hey Bosco, getting any lately." The room falls silent as Bosco stares at her and says "Wow Faith, take your Midol lately". Bosco glances over at Cruz and notices how rigid her body looks and waits for her to explode at Faith, but she just turns shuts her locker and walks out of the room. Faith notices that Cruz has left so she says, "wow can't she even take a joke". Bosco says to Faith, "well faith sometimes when the joke is about you, it doesn't seem as funny". Bosco can't believe that even though him and Faith had a long discussion about Cruz and how Bosco was steering clear of her, that she couldn't drop the issue. "Faith, cut it out, that long discussion we had seems to be for nothing, since you can't leave it alone, IM sick of you nagging me on how I should live my life, I made a mistake, can't you just understand that and leave it in the past. No you keep bringing it up over and over again", Bosco yells at Faith. He didn't wait for a response he just turned and walked out the door and towards the squad room for roll call. Great he thinks, This is going to be a wonderful night I can see already.  
  
TBC  
Please R&R. Please let me know what you think of the story, I know everyone hates Cruz, just tell me if you like the story I'm writing. 


	3. Faith's Point of View

Chapter 3: Faith's Point Of View  
I'm head to the precinct for work. It is a great day out, not too warm with a great breeze. Bosco will be happy. He hates to work in the heat, so that means I will be happy because he won't be grumbling about the heat. I'm so glad that things are back to normal with Bos and I. I was getting tired of all those long shifts where we didn't speak to each other at all. After that day that I saved Cruz I was afraid Bosco was going to run to Anti-Crime and I would have to face losing my partner and one of my best friends. I got lucky; he stayed with me in 55-David and away from that psycho Cruz. Or so I think. He still has the faraway look in his eyes at times and I still worry about him all the time. I'm just glad to see he is starting to become the old Bosco again. As I'm walking up the stairs I see Sully and Ty. I stop to wait for them. Sully is laughing at some story Ty is telling him about his roommate Carlos, the paramedic at the firehouse across the street. I laugh along with them at the antics of Carlos. We walk into the locker room and I'm surprised to see Bosco sitting they're buttoning up his shirt. Bosco is never on time. But today he is even early and he appears to have a smirk on his face, I've seen that look many times before. That is his I got some look. I look over and notice Cruz is in the room, and I look to see if it is her he is mooning over but it appears that is not the case.   
I walk up to Bos and slap him on the back and ask "Hey Bosco, getting any lately?" The room falls silent as Bosco stares at me and says "Wow Faith, take your Midol lately." I can see already that this day is not going to go well. Bosco looks at Cruz as she stiffens when she hears my question; she closes her locker and walks out of the room. "Wow can't she even take a joke", I ask Bos. Bosco says to me, "well Faith sometimes when the joke is about you, it doesn't seem as funny". "Faith, cut it out, that long discussion we had seems to be for nothing, since you can't leave it alone, IM sick of you nagging me on how I should live my life, I made a mistake, can't you just understand that and leave it in the past. No you keep bringing it up over and over again", Bosco yells at me as he walks out of the room. I was just joking with him, I can't help that she takes offence to my comment. She acted like he was an unwanted puppy following her around when they were together, and now that they are not and he's moved on she can't stand to hear about what he may be doing. She never really cared about Bos anyway, she used him for sex and to cover her ass when she did something that was wrong. He was her plaything that she used and tossed away when she was done with him. I quickly change and go look for Bos so I can tell him I'm sorry, that I was just joking with him and I didn't mean to cause him more grief.   
TBC 


	4. Cruz's Point of View

Chapter 4: Cruz's Point of View  
  
I'm walking into work wishing I could be at home enjoying the nice weather, but I know I have a job to do. I continue to walk up the stairs in the front of the 55th Precinct. I walk in and immediately head to the locker room to get ready for the day, I don't want to run into anyone until I put on the mask I normally wear, get set to do the act I normally do, the uncaring bitch act that I know so well. I'm not really like that, that is just the way I need to act around these people, I can't let myself care about them or let anyone care about me, every time I care about someone they die. I can't let that happen anymore. As I walk into the locker room I notice Bosco getting ready, I try to catch his eye but he quickly turns away. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence any more. I just think one simple look would not kill. I just would like to be able to look into his eyes, they usually tell me what he is feeling. Come on Bosco, look at me, we are alone here nobody would see. Please just look into my eyes this once. I know we can't publicly acknowledge our relationship , even though they all think they know what was going on between us. They don't know the whole story. What I don't understand is why you can't acknowledge me as a person and coworker. Mommy doesn't need to know. Saying Hi to someone is not a crime. We were friends, coworkers and lovers and now we don't even speak when others are around because they may tell mommy we are talking. I miss you Bos, I miss working with you, and I miss talking with you. I know I'm a bitch sometimes and that I can be cold and unfeeling. It is not because I have no feelings though. Sometimes my feelings are so scrambled up inside of me that all I feel is hate. I didn't even get a chance to get used to the fact that I could have feelings about someone and now your gone. I never meant to hurt you, I wasn't out to get you like mommy thinks. I miss you, I even think I love you, I just dont remember what love is like, I seem to lose everyone I love. Now I didn't even get a chance to know if it was love.   
I turn as I hear the door open, I see Sullivan, Davis and Yokas walk into the room laughing. I see you look up at them and I hear Sullivan and Davis greet you. Then I hear Yokas say "Hey Bosco, getting any lately?" The room falls silent and I feel the hot stares on my back. Ouch that hurt. I hear you ask her "Wow Faith, take your Midol lately". I feel my bodies stiffen with outrage and I just want to hit her. No I will be the better person; I shut my locker and walk out of the room. As I'm walking out I hear Yokas say, "Wow can't she even take a joke." I laugh to myself and think; yeah well Yokas the joke is on you.  
TBC  
  
Let me know what you think. R&R. 


End file.
